Raised you from perdition
by Uki96
Summary: OS: "I'm the one you gripped you tight and raised you from perdition"... Dean est enfin sorti des enfers, mais que s'est-il réellement passé là-bas? Et surtout pourquoi ne parvient-il pas à oublier ces deux yeux bleus si magnifiques? Slash, Destiel


COUCOU ! Je suis là, j'ai enfin commencé SPN, et comme je suis un grand malade, ben je m'écris une petite scène Destiel sur mon moment préféré pour le moment, et toc XD

**Rating : **….. M ? Allez ouais M… mais bon c'est juste pour la paranoïa hyperactive XD

**Disclamer :** SPN ne m'appartient pas du tout du tout !

ENJOY !

* * *

><p>Dean souffrait terriblement. Celui qui avait dit que l'Enfer c'était l'enfer, était bien dessous de la réalité. C'était même un euphémisme de dire que la souffrance était quotidienne en Enfer.<p>

Alastair était là, le Bourreau, comme se plaisait à l'appeler l'ancien chasseur. Il était le préposé à sa torture, et chaque jour, le brun découvrait avec horreur et fascination à quel point ce démon était tordu et vicieux. Sa douleur semblait ne jamais prendre fin lorsqu'il était sur la table de torture avec Alastair agitant ses outils sur son corps.

Mais la fin de sa journée et surtout la fin de la torture approchait, la lueur rouge orangée des Enfers diminuant légèrement, jusqu'à atteindre la pénombre qui caractérisait la nuit ici. Le démon à la peau noire et aux cornes de feu sourit, montrant ses dents pointues et soufflant son haleine fétide sur le visage de Dean.

« Dean, Dean, Dean, soupira la créature sur un ton faussement condescendant. Tu sais que tu peux arrêter tout ça, tu le sais, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est prendre la lame et découper une âme, juste une, et tu ne seras plus obligé de souffrir, mieux encore, je t'apprendrais tout mon art, je te le promets. »

Dean observa la lame que lui tendais le démon avec envie, la promesse d'une pénitence sans douleur en Enfer était comme apercevoir un oasis après des jours sans boire dans le désert. Ouvrant la bouche, Dean s'apprêtait à accepter l'offre alléchante du démon, mais alors qu'il allait parler, une voix retentit dans son esprit, empli de douceur et de réconfort.

« Ne le fais pas Dean, résiste, tu n'en as plus pour longtemps. »

La voix se retira aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, ne laissant qu'une sensation inattendue de paix au chasseur. Dean cru même qu'il avait rêvé un instant de cette voix, mais malheureusement, le temps de sa réponse était écoulée, et Alastair reposa la lame sur l'établi, regardant le chasseur avec une joie cruelle.

« Demain donc, aux aurores, ne soit pas en retard, j'ai une toute nouvelle technique d'éviscération que je meure d'envie d'essayer ! »

Dean cracha à la figure du démon, avant que des subalternes ne viennent le prendre et l'emmener dans sa petite cellule uniquement meublé d'un simple matelas aussi dur que du bois.

Se faisant jeter comme un déchet au fond de son trou, le chasseur fit un doigt d'honneur aux démons qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici, avant que la porte ne se referme, le laissant seul dans le noir total, avec juste sa rage à ruminer et aucun espoir d'atteindre un jour le Paradis.

S'asseyant sur sa couche, Dean essaya de se reposer, son âme ayant été mise à rude épreuve aujourd'hui, il était 'mort' trois fois dans la même journée : d'exsanguination, de se faire arracher les membres, et la dernière, la pire, avait été de s'étouffer doucement dans son propre sang.

Dean frissonna en repensant à cette dernière mort, avant qu'une lumière n'apparaisse dans son espace visuel. Se frottant les yeux, il s'attendit à ce que la lumière disparaisse, mais elle ne fit que grandir, avant d'atteindre la taille d'un homme. La luminosité devenant insoutenable, Dean ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir, ne voyant plus rien. Se retrouvant de nouveau dans le noir le plus total, Dean grogna à nouveau.

« Super, j'ai des hallucinations maintenant… Fait chier ! Vingt-neuf années sans craquer, et je deviens fou…

- Tu n'es pas fou, lui répondit une voix dans le noir. »

Dean, surpris, se colla contre le mur, à la recherche de la provenance de la voix.

« Qui est là ? Montre-toi !

- Je suis là, répondit une voix venant de sa gauche. Calme-toi Dean, je suis ton ami.

- C'est ça, et moi je suis une strip-teaseuse ! s'emporta Dean. »

De son expérience en Enfer, le chasseur en avait retiré une conclusion, personne ici n'était l'ami de personne, c'était chacun pour soi et celui qui souffrirait le moi aurait eu la meilleure journée, c'était tout. Alors de voir une lumière puis une voix dans sa chambre lui dire qu'elle était son ami faisait douter le chasseur.

« Je suis un ange, sortit la voix dans un calme olympien.

- Ben voyons, et qu'est-ce qu'un ange viendrait ici ? Se faire cuire son steak pour le barbuc' du Paradis ?

- Un… barbuc' ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Dean ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. Un démon qui ne connaissait pas le barbecue, dans la plus grande fournaise du monde c'était ironique, ou alors la voix disait vrai et c'était un ange, mais Dean ne pouvait croire de telle sornettes, les anges n'existaient pas, il n'y avait aucun témoignages en plus de deux mille ans qui attestaient de leur existence.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu es un ange ? sortit Dean en ignorant la question de son interlocuteur.

- J'ai des ailes, sortit la voix avec une évidence implacable. »

Dean se frappa le front face à temps de naïveté, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au bon Dieu pour mériter une torture pareille ? Ou alors Alastair essayait de le rendre fou avant l'heure en lui envoyant le démon le plus stupide qu'il ait pu trouver.

« Tu as des ailes, répéta mécaniquement Dean.

- Bien sûr, répondit la voix, avec une certaine fierté.

- Mon Dieu… je suis avec un démon qui se prend pour un ange… Quelqu'un peut-il relever l'ironie ? Ecoute mon pote, je sais même pas comment tu t'appelles, mais tu vas retourner voir Alastair et lui dire que je ne cèderai pas à ses tentatives ridicules de persuasion ! »

La voix se tue, alors qu'un bruissement se fit entendre dans la pièce, et la main de Dean fut saisit par l'autre, à la peau très douce, qui la leva jusqu'à ce que le chasseur puisse sentir sous ses doigts une surface si douce, composée de ce qu'il semblait être des plumes.

Le brun caressa encore cette surface, remontant doucement, alors que la voix était muette, mais un son ressemblant à un gémissement se fit entendre quand le chasseur atteignit la limite de la surface duveteuse, qui se fondait dans une surface moins douce, plus chaude.

Retirant sa main comme si elle l'avait brûlée, Dean se plaqua à nouveau contre le mur de sa chambre.

« Tu es un _ange _! Un putain d'ange ! Tu… Tu existes !

- Bien sûr que j'existe, sortit la voix avec une note de confusion. Sinon je ne serais pas là.

- Non mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là pour commencer ? Tu n'es pas censé apporter le bonheur éternel là-haut avec le vieux omniscient ?

- Tu veux dire Dieu ? Personne ne l'a vu depuis plus de cinq mille ans. Non je suis venu pour t'aider Dean.

- M'aider ? répéta le chasseur sans y croire.

- Oui, je suis venu te sortir de l'Enfer, mais j'ai besoin de temps. Laisse-moi t'aider. Je reviendrais dans un mois pour venir te sauver, sois prêt à ce moment ! »

Et sans pouvoir répondre, Dean aperçu à nouveau la lumière éclatante, et il ferma rapidement les yeux, non sans avoir réussi à capturer une partie du visage de son supposé sauveur, deux yeux bleus étincelants.

Souriant d'un air rêveur, le chasseur partit se coucher, un nouvel espoir au cœur, son ange allait venir le sauver.

Mais durant l'année qui suivit, Dean n'eut plus aucune nouvelle de la voix, rien. Pas même une petite apparition dans son esprit, et il se mit à penser qu'il s'était donc imaginé cette rencontre, et l'espoir qu'il avait se mit lentement à disparaître alors qu'Alastair devenait de plus en plus cruel, repoussant chaque nouveau jour une limite dans l'art de la torture, essayant tous les soirs de le forcer à torturer une âme.

Dean refusait à chaque fois, il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à torturer des innocents, même s'il savait qu'en Enfer, personne n'était innocent, mais tout de même, c'était des anciens humains, et il ne voulait pas leur faire de mal.

Mais au bout de sa trentième année de calvaire continuel, Alastair arriva cette fois-ci dans sa cellule, juste après l'avoir de nouveau torturé, le laissant aussi vidé qu'après une longue course, et s'assit devant lui, faisant grimacer le chasseur par l'odeur de soufre surchargeant ses narines.

« Dean, mon petit, cela va faire trente ans maintenant, trente ans que l'on joue à ce petit jeu, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter ? Je suis sûr que tu pourrais faire de grandes choses ici, si seulement tu t'acceptais et tu venais trancher une âme. Juste une, et après tu serais à nouveau libre. »

Dean leva les yeux, rencontrant ceux brillant de malveillance du démon, avant de soupirer, sa dernière parcelle d'espoir se brisant lentement alors que son rêve de s'évader de sa prison avait définitivement disparu.

« Très bien. Juste une et je suis libre ?

- Crois-moi quand je te dis ça gamin, tu vas adorer ça !

- Juste une, avertit Dean.

- Magnifique, s'extasia Alastair. Demain commencera donc un nouveau jour de ta nouvelle vie, si tant peut-être une vie dans cet endroit, rigola le démon. »

Dean grogna, avant de refermer lui-même la porte de sa cellule, ne cherchant même pas à se souvenir de cette nuit imaginaire où un ange était venu le visiter, cette vision-là ne lui apportait plus d'espoir mais de la colère. Il s'en voulait de s'être fait berner par une illusion, surement un tour d'Alastair, qui avait sans doute le pouvoir de faire ça.

S'endormant dans les draps sales et la puanteur, Dean se promit qu'il ne couperait qu'une seul âme, et ensuite, il disparaitrait de la vue d'Alastair, et essayerait de tuer un maximum de démons qu'il le pouvait dans cette fosse brûlante.

Le lendemain, un grand éclat de rire accueillit l'arrivée de Dean dans la chambre de la torture, là où Alastair l'attendait, avec une femme attaché là où il se trouvait habituellement.

Sortant un couteau de son attirail complet d'objets tranchants, le démon se dépêcha de lui mettre dans la main la lame, avant de lui indiquer de son doigt crochu l'âme de la femme attachée.

« Dean, c'est le moment de respecter ta parole, juste une coupure, c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour te rendre ta liberté. »

Dean ne se posa même pas la question de savoir cet empressement pour découper cette âme qui n'avait pourtant rien de particulier, mais il n'hésita pas un seul instant, et infligea sur le bras de la fille une légère coupure, faisant couler un filet de sang.

Le rire machiavélique d'Alastair remplit la salle, alors que Dean sentit un coup de vent le frapper de plein fouet, avant qu'il ne reprenne son équilibre.

« Magnifique ! Merveilleux ! Tu es libre Dean, mais si jamais tu te sens d'envie d'en apprendre plus sur cet art magnifique, je t'en prie reviens me voir quand tu veux ! »

Dean balança le couteau sur le démon qui l'évita, toujours en train de rire doucement, avant de sortir de la chambre pour se diriger vers l'extérieur composé d'un immense champ de flammes espacé çà et là de plusieurs maisons, renfermant surement d'autres chambres de tortures et d'autres démons.

Mais alors qu'il allait s'engager dans le terrain, une cuisante douleur se fit ressentir dans sa tête, alors qu'une voix furieuse criait dans sa tête.

« Pourquoi Dean ? POURQUOI ? rugissait en continu la voix. »

La migraine disparut aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparu, laissant Dean à genoux sur le sol, essayant de récupérer son souffle alors qu'il tremblait encore de la colère qu'il avait pu sentir dans la voix. C'était la même voix qu'il avait entendu un an auparavant, elle était revenu le hanter, pourtant Alastair avait promis. Furieux, Dean se retourna et rentra à nouveau dans le bâtiment pour se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers la salle qu'il venait de quitter.

Défonçant la porte d'un coup de pied, il rentra dans la pièce tel un conquérant, avant de donner un coup de poing au démon qui voulut l'empêcher d'avancer jusqu'à Alastair, qui avait déposé son couteau et le regardait avec un air curieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Dean ?

- C'est bon tu as gagné, de toute façon tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé partir n'est-ce pas ? On commence quand ?

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce quoi tu parles mais puisque tu es là, autant commencer tout de suite, tient, on va t'initier à l'acide sulfurique pour commencer, un classique mais qui fait toujours plaisir. »

Et l'entraînement à l'art de la torture commença. Chaque jour, Dean se levait, un peu plus rompu à l'art et la manière de faire durer une torture, mais ce qu'il avait le plus en horreur, c'est qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'Alastair avait eu raison à son sujet. Il sentait son humanité disparaître alors qu'il appréciait de plus en plus de faire du mal à ces pauvres gens attablés à ce qui avait été sa propre place pendant plus de trente ans consécutifs.

Dean perdit lentement le compte des jours, qui s'étirèrent en mois, avant de finir par devenir des années, et durant tout ce temps, il en était venu à s'amuser de lire la souffrance sur le visage des hommes et des femmes qui passaient sous son bistouri, et même Alastair s'était reconnu impressionné par le talent de son élève, il se demandait même pourquoi il ne l'avait pas forcé plus tôt à torturer, ça se voyait qu'il aimait cela, son humanité s'étant évanouie en cours de chemin, étant remplacé par une détermination implacable de se faire plaisir par la souffrance des autres.

Dix années s'écoulèrent, alternée entre les ciseaux tailladant les chairs, et du sel pour faire brûler les plaies plus longtemps. Dean ne se reconnaissait même plus dans le miroir, il avait même cru un jour apercevoir un reflet noir dans ses yeux, mais cela avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Un jour cependant, prétextant un mal de crâne auprès d'Alastair, le chasseur sortit dans l'immense champ de flammes, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur âcre de souffre et de sang, avant d'apercevoir au loin, sur un monticule, une lumière brillante.

Se doutant de ce que pouvait bien être la lumière, Dean commença à courir en direction du promontoire, grimaçant alors que les flammes léchaient ses pieds, le brûlant doucement, mais il ne pouvait s'en soucier plus, il sentait, _il devait_, rejoindre cette lumière, c'était un besoin impérieux.

A chaque pas, la lumière devenait plus éblouissante, et quand enfin l'humain atteignit le promontoire, il fut forcé de fermer les yeux pour éviter de se brûler la rétine.

Une voix furieuse se fit entendre.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu as cédé à la tentation, tu aurais dû attendre un mois, un seul moi et je t'aurais sauvé des griffes du démon. »

La colère emplit aussitôt l'esprit de Dean.

« Un MOIS ?! J'ai passé dix putains d'ANNEES à t'attendre, et toi la seule chose que tu trouves à dire c'est que j'aurais dû attendre un mois ?! Va brûler en enfer ! C'est super on y est déjà ça devrait pas être très fatigant pour toi ! En plus c'était le silence radio ! J'ai même cru que c'était Alastair qui t'envoyait, c'est à cause de ton silence que je me suis retrouvé à torturer des innocents ! »

La voix ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais Dean, les yeux toujours fermés, se risqua à les ouvrir, apercevant à la place de la lumière une magnifique apparition, des cheveux ébouriffés, des yeux d'un bleu aussi pur que l'eau d'un lagon, des lèvres fines, une légère barbe, uniquement vêtu d'un trench coat et d'un costume bon marché. Dean remarqua aussi la cravate à moitié dénoué sur sa chemise, qui lui donnait un air rebelle mais tellement innocent, comme s'il avait oublié comment nouer sa cravate.

« Je suis désolé, murmura l'ange, d'une voix si douce que Dean crut un instant avoir rêvé sa colère. Je ne savais pas que le temps s'écoulait différemment ici-bas. »

Dean était sous le choc, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, du moins pas tout de suite, la tendresse dans la voix de l'ange était si touchant que Dean ne put s'empêcher de prendre le bras de l'ange, le serrant doucement.

« Hey ne t'en fait pas, ce n'était après tout que dix ans, j'ai quand même vécu trente ans un pur enfer, j'aurais pu survivre un peu plus, tu es là c'est tout ce qui compte, murmura Dean. »

L'ange l'observa, penchant sa tête doucement sur le côté, ses yeux bleus le regardant avec une telle innocence que Dean flancha un instant, comment un tel être aurait-il décidé de le sauver lui ? Lui qui s'était abaissé à détruire des âmes au fin fond de l'Enfer.

« Dean, souffla l'ange. Je peux te sauver maintenant de la perdition, mais c'est ton choix.

- Mon choix ? Bordel que oui je veux dégager de cet endroit, j'en ai marre de sentir le soufre !

- Très bien, cela risque de faire mal, termina l'ange, avant de remonter la manche du tshirt de Dean, dégageant son bras gauche. »

Dean observa l'ange alors qu'il posait sa main sur le haut de son biceps, se faisant la remarque que la peau était douce et chaude, et vraiment très agréable sur sa propre peau, avant qu'une immense brûlure ne se fisse ressentir dans tout son corps.

La brûlure ne fit que s'intensifier, jusqu'à ce que Dean perde complètement conscience, son cerveau ne pouvait endurer autant de souffrances. Quand enfin il revint à lui, tous ses muscles brûlaient, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé pendant des mois, il se sentait ankylosé. Et surtout, il était dans le noir.

Sortant son briquet, il maudit l'ange en silence de l'avoir mis dans une telle merde. Allumant enfin la flamme, il s'aperçut qu'il était dans une boîte, et qu'elle ressemblait fort à un cercueil. Espérant avoir de l'aide, le chasseur cria, avant de donner des coups contre le couvercle, et de voir de la terre tombée sur sa chemise.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le chasseur poussa un grand coup sur le couvercle, laissant entrer la terre par le trou, avant de retenir sa respiration pour entamer sa lente remontée, creusant aussi vite que possible. Enfin il aperçut une lumière au bout du tunnel, et quand sa tête sortit à l'air libre, il respira un grand coup cet air pur de toute trace de souffre ou de sang, un air terrestre comme cela lui avait manqué durant toutes ces années.

Sortant complètement de ce trou, Dean regarda autour de lui, avant de contempler le massacre qui avait eu lieu lors de sa sortie des Enfers… L'ange n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens, tous les arbres avaient été comme soufflé par une explosion nucléaire. Mais Dean ne s'attarda pas dessus, il se contenta de se rapprocher de la route et du magasin qu'il pouvait voir au loin.

Arrivant dans l'échoppe, il se précipita sur la bouteille d'eau la plus proche et se dépêcha d'y boire tout son saoul, sa gorge brûlante se calmant alors que l'eau fraîche adoucissait la sensation d'assèchement. Allant ensuite dans l'arrière-boutique, il commença à se nettoyer, enlevant la terre de son visage.

Pris d'une soudaine idée, le chasseur relevant la manche gauche de son tshirt, laissant apparaître bout par bout la marque de la main de l'ange, là où elle l'avait touché. La sensation de sa peau chaude et douce était encore ancrée dans son esprit, et Dean rabaissa doucement son tshirt avec une mine rêveuse sur le visage.

Revenant dans le magasin, Dean commença à se faire des provisions en prévision de son voyage pour retrouver sa famille Bobby et Sam lui manquaient terriblement. Se dirigeant vers la caisse, il aperçut un de ses magasines préférés, celui avec ces asiatiques aux courbes si avenantes. Avec un sourire vicieux, le chasseur prit la revue, appréciant le corps de ses femmes, le sexe lui avait manqué aussi en Enfer. Ouvrant ensuite la caisse, il prit ensuite tout l'argent qu'il le pouvait, avant que la télé ne s'allume comme par magie.

Dean l'éteignit, avant qu'elle ne se rallume ainsi que la radio. Le chasseur entendit ensuite un léger sifflement, qui devient de plus en plus fort. Terrifié qu'il se soit déjà fait repérer par les démons, le chasseur se précipita sur le sel, avant d'essayer d'en recouvrir chaque entrée, avant de se boucher les oreilles, le sifflement devenant trop intense.

Les vitres explosèrent et le souffle de l'explosion projeta le chasseur au sol, qui s'écrasa douloureusement sur le verre pilé, maudissant silencieusement quiconque avait fait ça.

Ne perdant pas une seule seconde, il sortit et prit la voiture qui était garée un peu plus loin, il avait besoin de voir Bobby, puisque les coups de téléphone ne l'avait pas fait réagir.

Durant le voyage, Dean eut une envie de lire le magasine qu'il avait pris, mais à peine avait-il déboutonné son pantalon qu'une image des magnifiques yeux bleus de l'ange s'imposa à son esprit, et lorsqu'il se mit à penser aux lèvres si douces du séraphin, le chasseur commença à sentir une érection naissante dans son boxer. Secouant la tête, il jeta le magasine responsable de ses malheurs par la fenêtre avant de redémarrer brutalement la voiture, la faisant gémir alors qu'il maudissait les feux de l'Enfers pour cette vision érotique si dérangeante, mais pourtant pas si déplaisante.

Les retrouvailles avec Bobby, et encore plus avec Sam, furent étranges, un malaise entouré de joie, mais en tout et pour tout, Dean était soulagé de se retrouver de nouveau sur terre, et quand Pamela la voyante fut attaqué par son ange, Dean prit sur lui de faire l'ignorant, même si en effet, il ne connaissait pas le nom de son sauveur. Mais désormais, il savait que c'était Castiel qui l'avait sauvé, et il avait décidé avec Bobby de faire un rituel qui aurait pu l'invoquer, et comme pour un démon, un pentacle avait été tracé, et des paroles récitées.

Durant l'attente de l'arrivée de l'ange, Dean s'amusa avec le couteau de Ruby, se demandant si un ange pourrait être affecté par une telle lame. Alors qu'il commençait à s'impatienter, se demandant si Castiel s'était encore trompé sur le temps sur Terre, l'ange fit enfin son apparition, provoquant des pannes de courants et une tempête dans le hangar.

Se protégeant les yeux, les deux chasseurs observèrent ainsi l'homme s'avancer jusqu'à eux, avant de s'arrêter devant Dean, qui le regardait avec un émerveillement total. Avec horreur, Dean observa alors Bobby tiré à répétition sur son ange, avant d'ensuite empoigner la lame.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda sans grande conviction Dean.

- Je suis celui qui t'a pris dans ses bras et t'a libéré de la perdition. »

Bobby observa l'ange, avant de lui enfoncer la lame dans le cœur. Castiel observa la lame avec un regard surpris, avant de la retirer, et de positionner deux doigts sur le front du plus vieux chasseur, le plongeant dans un profond sommeil, sous les yeux surpris de Dean.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? demanda Castiel en ouvrant grand ses yeux inquiets. »

Dean se perdit dans l'immensité bleue des yeux de l'ange.

« Si je me souviens de toi, et de tes ailes, murmura le chasseur. »

Castiel haussa un sourcil, avant de fermer les yeux. Un éclair tonna alors que les immenses ailes de l'ange apparurent. Dean tendit ensuite la main pour toucher les plumes sombres et soyeuses de son interlocuteur divin qui se figea face à la caresse de la main de l'humain.

« Elles sont magnifiques, sortit Dean avec un émerveillement digne d'un enfant. »

Castiel observa avec un air interdit l'humain qui continuait de caresser ses ailes. Le chasseur vit ensuite l'air surpris de son sauveur, et il sourit avant de retirer doucement sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda-t-il ensuite, toute trace de sourire disparu de son visage.

- Je t'ai sauvé de l'Enfer, répéta méthodiquement Castiel, la surprise dans la voix.

- Depuis que tu m'as touché, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, d'avoir envie de toucher, de t'embrasser, de te faire des trucs quoi !

- Des trucs ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Dean soupira, avant de s'avancer pour regarder l'ange droit dans les yeux, se perdant dans le bleu lagon magnifique, avant de doucement poser ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, surpris de l'action du chasseur. Mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure de l'ange, Dean passa ensuite sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire. Castiel ouvrit la bouche, se laissant dominer par l'expérience de Dean alors que celui-ci passait une main dans ses cheveux et que l'autre glissait dans le trench pour le rapprocher de lui.

Dean approfondit encore le baiser lorsqu'il sentit son érection collé contre celle de l'ange, et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque Castiel, surpris par cette sensation si délicieuse, lui mordit la lèvre, lui faisant ressentir une délicieuse sensation.

Dean se détacha ensuite du corps de l'ange, avant de l'observer avec un œil méticuleusement vicieux. Les cheveux noirs du séraphin étaient ébouriffés dans tous les sens, ses yeux bleus innocents brillaient d'une lueur de plaisir, et surtout, sa chemise froissée laissait transparaître un torse musclé que Dean se surprit à vouloir goûter.

« C'était pour quoi ça ?

- Castiel, ôte-moi d'un doute… On t'a déjà embrassé un jour ? »

L'air innocent et coupable à la fois fit hausser un sourcil à Dean.

« Cas… tu as déjà couché avec quelqu'un ?

- Oui une fois j'ai dormi avec mon partenaire de combat, on a discuté de Moïse pendant une nuit, c'était très drôle.

- Discuter de… Cas ! Je me suis fait sauver de l'Enfer par une _vierge _?! Sérieusement ? On t'a jamais touché là ? termina Dean en posant une main joueuse sur la bosse de Castiel qui ouvrit grand les yeux avant de pousser un léger cri.

- Dean, je me sens chaud et j'ai comme cette sensation de picotement qui me remonte jusqu'au ventre, expliqua Castiel.

- C'est décidé, tu ne retourneras pas au Paradis sans que ais connu le sexe !

- Tu me ferais découvrir le sexe ? C'est très gentil Dean.

- Ne me remercie pas, je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un mec, ni un ange, alors ne t'attends pas à pouvoir marcher.

- Mais je sais marcher.

- Laisse tomber, rejoins moi là-bas, sortit Dean en écrivant une adresse sur un bout de papier avant de la tendre à Castiel. Dans exactement deux heures, et si tu n'es pas là… après tout c'est toi qui voit, mais si tu n'es pas là, j'ai du rattrapage à faire niveau sexe !

- Très bien Dean, acquiesça l'ange avant de se volatiliser. »

Dean soupira, un ange vierge, on aura tout vu. Le chasseur alla ensuite réveiller Bobby pour lui expliquer la situation, qu'un ange l'avait sauvé et qu'il fallait qu'il le rejoigne pour qu'il lui explique pourquoi il l'avait sauvé.

Bobby observa son protégé d'un œil soupçonneux, avant de grogner et de lui intimer l'ordre d'y aller. Dean se dirigea donc vers le motel qu'il avait indiqué à son ange, et il monta ensuite les marches deux à deux pour atteindre la chambre miteuse.

Dean attendit dix bonnes minutes l'arrivée de son ange après l'heure limite, mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, Castiel avait définitivement oublié. Le chasseur se sentit plus vexé qu'autre chose, il pensait qu'il avait fait une meilleure impression sur l'ange, mais peut-être que ces quarante années en Enfer l'avait ramolli ? Alors qu'il allait partir de la chambre, une note en papier glissa sous la porte, il s'en empara et lu : 'Un contre temps est survenu, je ne pourrais pas être là ce soir, mais prie pour moi quand tu en sentiras le besoin.'

Dean se frappa la main sur le front, cet ange était un vrai enfoiré, le laisser en plan avec une érection comme celle-là, il allait le lui payer. Mais pas aujourd'hui, surement demain. Souriant vicieusement, Dean sortit du motel pour aller rejoindre Bobby et Sam, après tout, son ange n'était jamais très loin de lui, pensa-t-il en se touchant distraitement la marque de la main de son ange sur l'épaule.

* * *

><p>Oh c'te fin*se frappe la tête contre un mur* OH C'TE FIN DE MEEEEEEERDE !<p>

C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire XD mais je prends tous les commentaires possibles sur ce OS XD

A la prochaine !


End file.
